


She's Not Home For the Holidays

by Dreamkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019, F/F, Happy Family, Metafiction, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Written for Bellamione Cult 2019 Secret Santa, for Brightly.Hermione and Bellatrix having a quiet evening as Yule approaches.  Bellatrix is being Bellatrix, and Hermione is worrying over nothing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	She's Not Home For the Holidays

Hermione poured the warmed milk over the chocolate shavings, a mix of dark and milk, with a dash of white for sweetness. She drew her wand and with a flick, had the two sticks of cinnamon in each stirring the mix. She looked out the window over the sink, both her reflection, and the snow falling outside.

This was the first Christmas holiday where her new family was not all here. She knew how tempting the magic of Hogwarts was around Yule and knew how much Delphi would wish to stay. Persephone and Mira were upstairs asleep, but she worried for Delphi. She shook her thoughts away and put both cups on the decorated tray. Once she removed the ginger cookies from their wrapper and set them between the cups, she picked the tray up, balancing it on one hand.

Bellatrix glanced up from her position on the couch as Hermione approached. Wrapped in her blanket and emerald green flannel pajamas, she reached a hand out to the end table. “Where is it…” She did not want to look away from Hermione as she found the home remote. She gave the device a swish and twist, pointing at the fireplace as she tapped the button. “*Inflamari!*”

Hermione paused in the doorway and laughed softly at the sight of Bellatrix trying to cast a spell. She approached the couch and slid the tray onto the coffee table. With Rosy cheeks and a smile, she made a move to tug at Bellatrix’s blanket fortification. “Bellatrix Black, that’s not how the remote works.”

“I know pet.” Bellatrix opened the blanket, needing to do little more for Hermione to snuggle herself at her side. “You just looked like you could use a laugh. I know that thinking look.” She wrapped the blanket back around her, one hand out, another around Hermione’s waist. “What has you thinking so hard Madam Black?”

Hermione worked one hand free and levitated one of the cups of chocolate within her reach. She was warming up and comfortable against her wife. “Delphi. I’m worried about Delphi. She was so short in her last letter, refusing to come home for the holiday.” Putting it in words brought a choked sniffle from her.

Bellatrix made a shushing cooing sound as she mirrored the gesture for her own cup of chocolate. She took a moment to savor the scent, her nose barely above the surface of the steaming liquid. “Pet, she’s at Hogwarts, the safest place for her outside this manor.”

Hermione looked up to Bellatrix with an expression of clear disbelief. “My third year had an Azkaban escapee take shelter in the school and a werewolf defense professor.”

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, amused by the challenge. “And mine had an acromantula attack and outbreak of dragon pox.” She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “But there are no dark lords, or old men playing puppet master. And she has the boy who lived as a defense professor. And she’s a Ravenclaw, smarter than both of us put together.”

“More sense you mean.” Hermione only let out a soft huff at the kiss. “She said she wanted space, that she…”

Bellatrix cut her off with a soft flick to the ear. “She is a fourteen year old girl, she knows more than anyone else does, knows what is right, and can stand on her own.” She took the stick of cinnamon from Hermione’s chocolate and placed it in her mouth when she opened it to protest. “And we will be there to catch her when she falls. You’re a good mother, Hermione Black. She knows it, I know it, you know it.”

Hermione’s pout softened as she pulled the cinnamon stick from her lips with a pop. “I still do not like that she is not here.” She let out a sigh and stirred her chocolate with the stick. “But there’s nothing I can do about that is there?”

Bellatrix shook her head and leaned in to rub her nose against Hermione’s nose. “Nope!” She spoke cheerfully, popping the word. She accompanied the response with a soft kiss to Hermione's lips. “Tomorrow we will owl her presents, she’ll have them for Christmas morn.”

Hermione sniffed once and let the kiss linger, not quite, as long as she wanted. She took several breaths to calm herself down. “Sounds like a plan, Bella.” She willed herself to relax and melt into her wife’s embrace. “Now what about tonight?” She got comfortable, securing her half of the blankets as she took a sip of coffee.

Bellatrix picked up the TV remote and turned on the large screen on the wall. It took a moment for it to warm up, the magical charms working slower than regular electricity. “Netflix and chill I believe is the muggle phrase? New episode of Once Upon a Time.” Bellatrix grinned deviously to Hermione. “I believe that we’re about to see the payoff for all the sparks between Regina and Emma.”

Hermione turned her head to look up at Bellatrix, her face twisted in a mix of playfulness and challenge. “How do you know that’s tonight? We agreed on no stream-cheating.”

Bellatrix’s expression darkened briefly, hints of the cold mad battle-witch slipping through. “I will never cheat on you Hermione Black, in any way.” She gave her wife a sound possessive kiss on the lips, deep and passionate. Her expression had returned to normal by the time their lips and tongues broke apart. “Pureblood socialites love to gossip and chatter. Even the most snobbish can overlook their bigotry for their soaps.”

Hermione beamed with pride at her wife’s words, enough to forgive the flushed heat she ignited. “Then I’ve done my job. The Wizarding world needs to catch up…” her wife silenced her by placing the cinnamon stick in her mouth once again.

“Shush, no shop talk Miss Magitechnologist.” Bellatrix winked and took a sip of her own hot chocolate. “Five galleons that Emma’s on top.” She nodded towards the TV, queuing up the next episode.

Hermione pulled the stick out and took a big sip of her chocolate. Making a content sound, she snuggled back into her wife, getting comfortable once more. She let out a soft snort. “As if, no dark witch with that many corsets and a dungeon would even consider being on bottom.”

Bellatrix laughed softly and grinned to Hermione. “Speaking from experience there, pet?” She rested her head against Hermione’s and settled in to watch.

Hermione finally returned the favor, taking Bellatrix’s cinnamon stick and poking it between her lips. “Hush, the show is starting.


End file.
